lloydian_theoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloydian Theory
Lloydian Theory The complex theory of manipulation and the psyche. Bio Thomas Angelo Lloyd (April 12th, 1993-- ) is the master of arbitrator accommodation , also known as "Judge Adaptation." Lloyd proposed that judges' decisions are often the manifestations of deeply suppressed opinions and biases. Evidenced by his profound understanding of judge adaptation (*cough*manipulation*cough*), Thomas Lloyd has a vast understanding of the inner workings of the psyche. The Psyche: The Id is comprised of Eros and Thanatos, the two psychological instincts. Eros, life instinct, helps the individual to survive through respiration, eating, and sex (Lloyd, 2011). Eros manifests itself in Lloyd’s chugging of pepto-bismol and intake of migraine medication. Thanatos, death instinct, shows itself in Lloyd's dark humor, consumption of lactose (to which he is intolerant) and aggression toward the K. The ego develops from the Id in infancy. The goal of the Ego is to meet the Id's demands in a socially acceptable way. When Lloyd was a novice, he met his desires of victory through flirtation with his opponents from Regis, flustering them by casually winking. The superego develops in early childhood and ensures that moral standards are followed. Lloyd’s high ethical standard was evidenced by his actions when a fellow student at university confessed to being in possession of ricin. The superego feels guilty when rules are not followed. When the rules of public forum are not followed, Lloyd becomes angry. When the Id and the Superego have a conflict, the Ego mediates between them. In this way, Lloyd arbitrates between his sauciness and conforming to the rules. The ego can deploy various defense mechanisms to prevent it from becoming overwhelmed by anxiety. Lloyd’s defense mechanisms are his resting bitch face (RBF), catty comebacks, food, Broadway Plays, Mean Girls, Heathers, and, ironically, his sassiness. Moral Standards of Lloyd: 1. Thou shalt not run a kritik in public forum 2. Thou shalt not post long opinion posts on facebook 3. Thou shalt not post statuses of #100DaysOfHappy 4. Thou shalt not behave in an obnoxious manner 5. Thou shalt not "reprof" 6. Thou shalt not create new arguments in the final focus 7. Thou shalt wear pink on the 4th day of the week 8. Thou shalt not wear crocs 9. Thou shan't disobey the word of the Lloyd 10. Worship Beyoncé The Lloydian Slip: (Parapraxis) Interpreted as the interference of the unconscious thoughts into spoken words. The Lloydian Slip is when subdued judgements come to the surface in the form of Facebook statuses. (#100DaysOfJudgement). Also, sassy comebacks or interruptions in conversation are examples of this phenomenon. The Followers: Members Include: Julia - the sweet one Chloe - the talkative one (the favorite) David ("DK") - the troublemaker Ze’en - the charmer Jayden - the funny one Amal - the fashionable one Grace - the methodical one Laura - the cute one Erin -the lacrosse player Dikla - the texan Keerthi - the shy one Rohini - the quiet-at-first one Note: Another (not-so-cool) Bunch of Lloyd’s Followers are known as “Pink Lloyd.” Famous Quotes In Lloyd’s words, “My Own Goodies:” "Don't Worry about anything that won't make it on to your wikipedia page” - Thomas Lloyd "Pray, hope, and don't worry" - Padre Pio